Network pages, such as web pages, have grown increasingly complex to assemble. In years past, most network pages were static files containing hypertext markup language. Network page servers were configured simply to read the files from a data store and serve them up to browser applications. Now, nearly all network pages are dynamically generated by template engines and/or other network page generation software.